


missing inaction

by sincerelysamedt



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, Missing Persons, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, oh my fuck why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelysamedt/pseuds/sincerelysamedt
Summary: Where's Steven?
Relationships: Crystal Gems & Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	missing inaction

**Author's Note:**

> "Little Graduation" and "Prickly Pair" broke me and you're telling me it's going to get worse?
> 
> Crystal Gems: We created a leader and a revolutionary!
> 
> Fandom: No, you ruined a perfectly good boy and now look. He has depression.

The room is clean. There isn't a speck of dust on any surface, as if a vigilant guard was stationed against any desecration. The room wasn't just a space, after all.

It was a monument. It was a memorial.

It felt like a grave.

She turned the shirt in her hand. Over. Under. Inside out. Halves. Quarters. Again. Again.

Againagain _againagain_ -

"Pearl?"

Pearl drops the shirt, the red fabric marring birch floors.

"What you got there, huh?" Amethyst slowly eased up the stairs, careful not to startle her.

Pearl doesn't answer.

"You know, P, you could turn on the lights-"

"No."

Amethyst's fingers freeze on the light switch.

"Thank you. Don't. Please."

The room remains dark.

"P." Amethyst slides between stacks of shirts and jeans. She's technically among stars, folded into themselves as they are.

Pearl swallows. She doesn't need to breathe. She doesn't have to eat. But she swallows and swallows and swallows against the weight crawling out of her throat.

"Pearl."

They both look over. The cat brushes by, soft and quiet, understanding in a way.

The weight shoves its way out.

Pearl stifles it, as best as she can, pressing her palm to her mouth like she did for Pink, for Rose, and now for-

She sobs.

Amethyst won't look at her.

Garnet is as impassive as ever. She looks over them, towers over them, and it makes Pearl feel very very small. It's familiar. She hasn't felt small in a while now.

"When will he come back?"

_Will he even come back?_

Garnet looks over them, through them, at the glass door and through the glass door. Her visor tips downwards.

"I don't know." Stars are reflected in all three of her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> #StevenNeedsTherapy  
> #ProtectStevenUniverse


End file.
